


Research

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't mention what kind of research, did I?</p></blockquote>





	Research

The boys were working in a case in the south of Minnesota. Sam was out buying food while Dean and Cas stayed in the hotel. They were busy doing some research when a woman burst into the room. They were taken by surprise. Dean was going to reach for his gun but she made a quick move with her hand, leaving them immobilized, standing next to each other. They realized, in the worst way, that the thing they were hunting was a witch.

"Hunters. What are you doing here?" She said with a disgusted frown.

Dean was looking at her angrily while Cas was carefully watching her steps approaching to him.

"I have to admit. When they told me the Winchesters were in town I freaked out. How did you find me?"

"They?" Cas asked with his usual confused look.

She smiled at him, dangerously close to his face.

"Oh right! The angel! You'll be a challenge but I'll see what I can do."

"Stay the hell away from him!" Dean growled still unable to move. That caught her attention and she stepped away from Cas.

"Alright then, you'll be first." 

Dean tried to move his hand towards Cas. The spell was strong but he could do it. He moved his hand far enough to reach Cas' wrist. He gripped him tight and Cas looked at him making eye contact while he entwined his fingers with Dean's. They heard a shot and the witch fell in front of them. Behind her was Sam looking at them, gun in hands.

"Guys, what the hell? I leave for like ten minutes and you almost get killed by a witch?" Sam asked annoyed.

Dean let go Cas' hand and he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"What were you doing?"

"We-" Cas began.

"Research!" Dean cut him off. "We were doing our research. Right, Cas?"

Cas looked at him confused. Dean smiled at him raising his eyebrow quickly. Castiel understood what Dean was trying to say and he lowered his head letting out a grin.

"Yes. We were doing research." Cas confirmed with his rough voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention what kind of research, did I?


End file.
